


De volta ao jogo

by Lara_Boger



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: A liberdade de Emily Kmetko tinha data e hora marcada para acontecer. Ela não abriria mão dos seus sonhos por nada e nem por ninguém.





	De volta ao jogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A história ou os personagens de Make it or Break it não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da ABC Family. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Notas: É a minha primeira vez escrevendo neste fandom. Não espere a perfeição.
> 
> Publicado originalmente no fanfiction.net em 21 agosto de 2011

**De volta ao jogo**

Primeiro a alegria, a empolgação. Euforia.

Era um sentimento bom, ou pelo menos parecia ser. O problema era que as coisas boas pareciam não durar. Pelo menos para ela.

Era isso que pensava a garota morena que olhava para a televisão. Emily tinha os olhos fixos na tela, a despeito de todos os pensamentos velozes que vinham em sua mente e deixavam suas emoções a ponto de uma explosão diante de uma conclusão sensata, porém cruel:

Ela não deveria estar ali, sentada naquele sofá e apenas assistindo como todos os outros.

Era para ela estar lá, do outro lado, sendo vista, tendo cada movimento e cada vôo seu sendo acompanhado por aquelas câmeras.

Ela, não Kelly Parker. Não Kaylie Cruz.

Deveria ser ela, Emily Kmetko.

Deveria, mas não era, porque as coisas boas nunca duravam. Experiência própria.

Não era assim que imaginava o seu final feliz. Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça seguir o mesmo exemplo de sua mãe, mas ali estava ela: grávida aos dezessete anos, tendo que decidir a sua vida porque não poderia ter tudo e pagando o preço por sua indecisão. Isso porque sempre se julgou no controle de tudo.

As regras diziam que não poderia ter o amor enquanto quisesse o sonho de ser uma campeã, mas não queria seguir em um caminho sem ter certeza que não teria as mãos vazias se quisesse recuar. Não queria ter de escolher. Não podia escolher. Não queria abrir mão de algo em nome de um futuro que poderia não se concretizar. Ela tinha direito aos dois e não podia abrir mão de nada.

Lidar com a pressão nunca fora o seu maior talento e infelizmente a realização de todos os seus sonhos se traduziam em arriscar, porém Emily não queria arriscar nada. Não suportara a pressão imposta por ambos os lados e interpretara aquela gravidez acidental como um final feliz.

Um desfecho feliz que incluía Damon, a turnê, uma família e sem NGO seguindo seus passos. A saída mais fácil, a saída ocasionada pela sorte ou pelo destino. Muito mais cômodo não ter de escolher, apenas esperar nove meses até o seu final feliz.

Apostara tudo nisso, porém apostara no vazio. Agora estava sozinha e sem o seu sonho, sentada no sofá antigo do apartamento de sua madrinha. Estava assistindo pela TV o seu sonho ser disputado e conquistado por outras meninas e por suas amigas como se fosse apenas uma mera espectadora.

Era Payson, Lauren, Kaylie e Kelly quem estavam lá, fazendo tudo acontecer, sob aplausos e expectativas fazendo tudo que era preciso em busca do sonho que tinham em comum, desafiando países com supercampeãs, apesar de tudo e de todos.

Payson arriscando tudo diante de uma descrença quanto a sua volta e dos problemas financeiros de sua família. Kaylie lutando contra um distúrbio alimentar e Lauren às voltas com seus problemas familiares. Cada uma lutando por aquilo que queriam mais do que tudo, do lugar mais alto do pódio, de uma chance nas Olimpíadas e do reconhecimento naquele esporte que era tão cruel.

E Emily um dia havia sido uma delas. Treinara para ser como elas, mas pisara em falso. Não podia dizer que fora um acidente e disparar culpas que não lhe pertenciam. Nunca seguira as regras, nunca conseguira lidar com a ideia de que as coisas não eram da forma como imaginava.

Nunca fizera a coisa certa e não poderia ser tola de acreditar que não tinha responsabilidade sobre a situação em que estava agora.

Emily Kmetko poderia estar naquele pódio junto com elas, ter contribuído para o "retorno da década" e derrotado Rússia e China, mas sempre se julgara aquém. Sempre se considerara vítima, nunca assumira as responsabilidades, mesmo se julgando uma garota independente. A cada erro seu, ganhava uma nova chance, mas cada uma delas soava como se fosse um lembrete de condescendência ou caridade, julgando que as chances não eram iguais devido ao seu passado que ninguém parecia esquecer. Não queria caridade. Nunca quisera. Queria apenas uma chance, que obtivera aos montes e jogara todas fora por um final feliz que nunca aconteceria.

Aquele final feliz era fruto de sua incapacidade de decidir um caminho para si, de sua covardia em arriscar e finalmente aceitar que nem tudo podia ser do jeito que desejava. Por mais que dissesse querer ter o poder de decisão, ela nunca assumia a responsabilidade. Sempre relutava do que dependia de uma resposta sua e jogava tudo no ar, esperando que o destino lhe fosse benfeitor.

Não era isso que queria para si e agora não tinha o menor direito de agir como sempre agira, como se fosse uma injustiçada pela sorte. Esta lhe dera mil oportunidades, mas displicentemente, Emily jogara todas elas no lixo, em nome de uma independência ou de um controle que não tinha maturidade para exercer.

Mas não queria mais esperar por ela e depender disso. Talvez não pudesse mais esperar, talvez não houvesse mais chance nenhuma. Essa dependência lhe trouxera esse cenário trágico e deprimente do qual não queria mais ter qualquer parte. Não queria e não teria.

As possibilidades de mudar isso e de lutar estavam ao seu alcance. E sabia que seria muito mais difícil do que antes: teria de se esforçar mais do que todas as outras e talvez não desse certo. As chances de fracasso agora seriam imensas. Teria de suportar as dúvidas e as desconfianças que pudessem lançar a seu respeito sem qualquer direito de sentir raiva, porém precisava acreditar.

Era em nome disso estava prestes a dar um novo passo.

Os papéis sobre suas alternativas a respeito da gravidez queimavam em suas mãos. Já havia feito sua escolha. Pensara nisso a noite toda e não voltaria atrás. Sabia desde o início que não se arrependeria. Qualquer reflexão sensata lhe diria isso e o que estava assistindo agora se encarregaria de leva-la adiante para tornar o seu ato algo concreto. A imagem de suas amigas no lugar mais alto do pódio a despeito de tudo que poderia impedí-las e o desejo de ter a mesma oportunidade se encarregariam de fazê-la esquecer qualquer espécie de dúvida.

Pegou o telefone, discando o número da Clínica de Planejamento Familiar impresso em um daqueles folhetos. E ao contrário do que pensara as letras não se embaçaram, suas mãos não tremeram e sua voz não hesitara diante da ideia de marcar uma data. Nenhum sinal de medo ou arrependimento diante da decisão mais importante de sua vida. Apenas marcara o dia e o horário para formalizar sua decisão, agarrando essa chance com unhas e dentes.

A sua liberdade e a permissão para voltar ao jogo tinha data e hora marcada e Emily não voltaria atrás e não abriria mão de seu sonho dessa vez.

Ela era dona de seu final feliz e não abriria mão de seu sonho ou de suas chances. Por nada nem por ninguém.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
